I've Realised I Can't Live Without You
by HedwigandHarry
Summary: WARNING: RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT AND SWEARING! READ AND REVIEW! ONE SHOT Ginny/Harry


**WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT**

**I've warned you….. but still rated M.**

**Pairing: Ginny/Harry **

**Enjoy this one shot and read and review!**

**xoxo HedwigandHarry**

I sat alone at the bar, sipping silently on a glass of wine. The handsome bartender asked if he could get me another drink, on the house, but I refused.

As attractive-looking the bartender looked and how much I wanted some good sex, I couldn't bring myself to flirting with him. Who I really wanted but couldn't bring myself to admitting it? Harry James Fucking Potter, even though we had had a rather nasty breakup less than a month ago. Hermione had offered to go out to the bar with me but I had politely refused, knowing Hermione would favour making love to my older brother than going out to a pub with me. Nonetheless, I wished I had some company.

Another man came and sat by me, he had brown hair and a long dark grey coat on. He nodded to me and then asked for a shot of whiskey. "Hello beautiful, I'm Harrison Graham. And you are?" He asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Ginny, Ginny Weasley." I said quietly back. 'But damn why? Harrison, Harry? Sounds so bloody similar….damn it…' I thought.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance Miss Weasley." Harrison smiled at me warmly.

'Is he trying to flirt with me?' I asked myself.

After two more glasses of wine and a shot of whiskey bought by Harrison for me, I was dancing. Harrison was watching me attentively, I could feel his gaze. He then, walked up to me, touching my arse, whispered in my ear, "Ginny? Would you like to come home with me?"

I turned to him, pulling his hand off my bum and said, "No! I don't even know you!" Plus if I became a slut who would sleep with every guy, the Harpies would kill me. Harry, sleeping with Harry had been fine with them, not as much for my brothers though.

"Come on Ginny…" He said.

"No!" I said noisily, forcefully. I then rushed out of the bar and went into the alley, apparating. I didn't apparate to The Burrow though; I went to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

I snuck in quietly and from Harry's bedroom I heard him say, "Kreacher, could you please make me some tea?"

I then heard Kreacher say, "Yeah Master Harry." Croakily back.

"Thank you Kreacher." He called back softly.

I slipped closer and closer to Harry's bedroom. When I finally got to the door, I saw Harry lying in bed, his eyes closed, his face flushed. As quietly as I could, I crept up to him and kissed him. While I was kissing him, Harry opened his eyes.

He pulled away and said, "What the hell?" He also slid over to the other side of the bed while doing so.

He rubbed his eyes and said, "Ginny? What in hell are you doing in my house? I thought you already got all your belongings?"

"I did…" I muttered as I sat on Harry's bed. I looked at him and confessed to him, "I'm a wreck without you Harry. I can't do it, you probably don't feel the same way…but-but I can't- I can't do _**anything **_without you. I can't play quidditch, I can't talk to people, I can't sleep, and I can't even flirt. I'm so unhappy and-"

Harry had cut me off, ending my continuous chatter with a kiss.

I kissed Harry back and felt more alive than I had in a month. Damn, he was amazing.

I flicked my wand closing the door as Harry started to unbutton my blouse. I untied his robe and laid my hands on his muscular, protecting chest. Harry unbuckled my pants and I was merely in my black lace bra and matching knickers.

I pulled off Harry's pants and boxers while he worked on my bra and knickers.

I kissed Harry fervently, wanting more. I then worked my hands into his messy jet black hair, I had forgotten how amazingly messy it was.

Harry kissed me again, our tongues seeking each other. He rolled me over so that I was on top on him, and he stuck two fingers in my part. I moaned to him and pulled at the roots of his hair. Oh how much I had missed him, the miserable feeling of it only felt when it was taken out.

"Ginny…" Harry groaned to me passionately, the only thing he had said since he saw me in here.

He then sank himself into my core, damn how much I loved him. He kissed me again, and I groaned, "Fuck Potter!" I screamed.

"Fuck, damn it, I love you Ginny." He said huskily.

I smiled for Harry never swore like that and then I steadied my breathing and said, "Love you too."

Quite a while later I rolled off of him and curled up into his strong loving arms.

Then he said, "Did I tell you that I've missed you too Weasley?"


End file.
